Pushing Onward
by bluemoccasin
Summary: A H/G, R/Hr fic! Glance over the beginning of Harry's friendship with Ginny, then onto the seventh year, the romance, the final battle against Voldemort and his army, and the chance for new experiences at Hogwarts!


Harry spinned around and jumped up from his hiding spot behind the brick wall and fired a stunner ("_STUPEFY!") _ in the direction of Bellatrix Lestrange. Running out from his cover, he moved to where he saw Luna ducking under an overhang.

"Hello, Harry Potter!" she said, before flinching as a brick fell from the dark ceiling and landed an inch away from her. "Luna," he acknowledged. "You okay?" he asked before putting a hand on her shoulder and pulling her into him as another brick fell. She nodded and said a quick thanks, but he decided it would be best to let her move to another spot before she was crushed by a brick. He watched as she moved over to Neville, and watched longer as Neville found the time to kiss her, even in the midst of a battle. It made him wonder if he'd ever have that. If he'd even live long enough to try.

"Bugger," he muttered, as another part of the ceiling fell and landed right behind him. Then, it all happened in slow motion. As Harry stood up to get to a new spot, he watched Sirius trip while dodging a spell and land just inches from the strange veil in the middle of the room. Bellatrix pulled her arm back, ready to throw a curse, and Harry sprinted towards her and slid into her legs, causing her to fall and giving Sirius time to pop back up. He landed near his godfather, and jumped back to his feet. "Harry. You need to leave! This is dangerous! Deathly!" Harry grinned at him before responding, "It isn't the first or the last time I'll be here and you know it, now watch out!"

They fought side by side for what seemed like minutes, and as the other Death Eaters vanished, running throughout the maze of prophecies and into the lobby, taunting the light, Sirius made a crucial mistake. He taunted back.

"_Adava Kedavra!" _Bellatrix shouted, flailing her wand at at Sirius as he laughed.

Harry tried to save him. He really did. But, even a shield cast by the boy who lived couldn't stop the killing curse.

He watched his godfather get hit.

He watched him die.

And then he watched Bellatrix pick up Sirius's body with the flick of a wrist, and throw him into the veil.

* * *

Bellatrix cackled as she sprinted down a row of prophecies, knocking over shelves. She could hear the boy in the row adjacent to her, trying to keep up with her, screaming as she knocked more prophecies onto the ground. As she reached the main lobby, she jumped up onto the rim of the fountain and posed for him, laughing as he finally reached her.

"_He was my godfather!" _Harry yelled, taking his wand and throwing a random curse at her. He hadn't noticed then, but it was the first time he had been able to just throw spells without speaking. "_I hate you!" _he yelled, digging around in the back of his mind for a spell, any spell to make her feel the pain he felt. "_CRUCIO!" _he shouted out at her, summoning all his energy, but she just laughed as the spell came out a faint color and didn't reach her. "You have to really want to hurt someone, my poor Harry!" she cackled at him, and as the rest of the Death Eaters disappeared into the night, creating a large gust of wind, Bellatrix winked at him, before promptly jumping up and joining into the crowd of Death Eaters flying away.

Ginny Weasley watched as Bellatrix disappeared, and she knew Harry wouldn't be the same after this, but she couldn't help but feel that at least now the ministry would _have_ to believe that Voldemort was back. As she felt Ron and Hermione come up on each side of her, she wrapped her arms around them both. Looking to her left, she saw Neville and Luna walking up to them.

"_HARRY POTTER." _a voice boomed, and although it was much rougher than Tom Riddle's, she recognized it instantly. She immediately drew her arms into her and hugged herself, feeling a sudden coldness spread through her body. The gust of wind returned, but this time Voldemort appeared, standing in front of Harry.

Ginny had grown to learn that some people were affected by things in different ways. When she had returned from the chamber, her mother had been hysterical, while her dad had been rather empathetic, and the twins were just uncomfortable. Harry was like all three of these combined into one. He didn't even look up as Voldemort appeared, something she found strange as he was usually he would have been on top alert. As Voldemort stepped forward, Harry just stayed on the ground, looking at the floor.

"Harry, Harry, Harry… given up already? I would too, if I had heard the prophecy from your end." He reached down and patted Harry on the head, causing Harry to finally react and look up. "What about the prophecy?" Harry finally asked, standing up on shaky legs and stepping in a circle to be on the other side of Voldemort, who just smiled. "_Tell me what you know, Tom!"_ He yelled, and although Voldemort did not look scared he did look a little surprised.

"I'll let you watch it yourself, boy!" He cackled at Harry before taking his wand and touching Harry's head with it.

Ginny and the rest of the squad watched as Harry's eyes dulled and he watched whatever Voldemort was showing him in his head. As he began to flinch on the floor once more, Ginny stepped forward and fired off a bat bogey hex at Voldemort, who was so busy with Harry that he didn't see it coming. As the hex took it's toll on Voldemort, Harry stood up and backed away, pulling his wand.

"_HARRY!" _Dumbledore yelled as he marched into the lobby with the minister just on his tail. "Get back, Cornelius!" He said, whipping his cloak up and continuing his storm, but it was too late, for as the hex wore off, Voldemort dissolved and flew into Harry's body.

* * *

Later that night, Harry woke up with a start, lying in a bed in the hospital wing. Looking around, he noted that Ron was there with some scars on his arm, and Luna was there as well, although it wasn't obvious as to why from Harry's view point.

The doors to the hospital wing opened, and the Weasleys came rushing in, along with Ginny who stood at the back and frowned at Ron. She looked around the room, before spotting Harry and walking over to him briskly and plopping herself on the bed next to him.

"Hello, Harry." she said, smiling at him as he looked worried when he saw a bruise on the inside of her wrist. "Hullo, Ginny…" he started, preparing to speak again, but he knew he had to plan his words carefully - she had the temper of all her brothers combined. "I'm sorry for putting you in danger like that...I should've said no when you lot tried to come." As he spoke, her ears got slightly redder and Harry cringed when she leaned over and punched him in the arm.

"_Ouch_, Ginny! That hurt! I have enough wounds from today but thanks for contributing…" he glared at her as she got up and lied down on his bed next to him. "It was my choice, Harry. You really have to cut the noble rubbish. We'll always be by your side, so don't even try and stop us."

They laid there in silence for a few minutes, listening to the distant sounds of Madam Pomfrey explaining the situation to Molly with Dumbledore. It wasn't until Ginny was preparing to get out of bed for the older nurse had a fit when Harry grabbed her wrist. "Ginny?" he asked quietly, not wanting to make her mad again. When she turned to look back at him, he let go and smiled. "Thank you."


End file.
